In His Dreams
by jokerstrikesback
Summary: On two occasions, Hisana visited him in his dreams.


**AN**: Had this sudden inspiration to write a fanfic about Hisana visiting Byakuya in his dreams after watching the Harry Potter movie in which Dumbledore visits Harry when he 'dies' at the King's Cross station.

Don't worry, Byakuya's well and alive.

* * *

><p>The night that day when Byakuya revealed to Rukia that Hisana was really her sister on the Soukyoku hill, he had a dream.<p>

It had been a long time since he had dreams. It was rare for him to have any, and even more scarce was those where Hisana would visit him. You could say it was because he was always tired, especially in the emotional aspect- since he met Rukia, a glance at her face, her silhouette, was all he need to feel the heart throb again. Or maybe it was because of the workload and duties that completely occupied his mind. Nevertheless, Kuchiki Byakuya was a busy man, and when he slept, he slept. Nothing more.

The last time he dreamt of her, they were in that room of dread, the very room where she spent her last days. Except it was him in bed, not her. She simply held his hand, and he simply lay in bed. Strangely, there was no feeling of sadness or regret.

* * *

><p>(By the way, this is his dream on the night he took in Rukia. The first time when she visits him in his dreams.)<p>

It was as if she were still alive, and they were just spending their time together again. As Byakuya felt his wife's hands interlace his own, he slowly turned to her. He couldn't afford to close his eyes again, for fear that he would wake up and the dream would end.

"Will you visit again someday?" His gentle voice did not reveal hope or anticipation. He knew the answer.

"Someday. I'll be here, when you let me in. Your brain's awfully stubborn sometimes," she teased.

"It's just fatigue. I'm getting busier these days," he slowly frowned, as Hisana turned her attention from his fingers to his hair.

"You'll wear yourself out. Just because you're shinigami, doesn't mean you won't become old and grey."

"Do you want to see me old and grey?" He glanced at her. She smiled.

"I do. I want to see your wrinkled face, your grey hair, everything. And I want to see you happy, with a wife and children," she added.

Byakuya opened his mouth, but closed it again. There were times he wished he could join her. Right now, he was far from getting a Kuchiki heir, much alone a wife. As stupid as it may sound (considering that he is a shinigami himself), he felt like he could stay with her forever if he joined her in 'the other world'. But Byakuya decided that it would be better if he kept that thought to himself. He didn't want her to get upset. Hisana, being the sharp person and knowing Byakuya so well, noticed his hesitation and read his thought straight away.

"Don't even think about rushing to your death, either, Byakuya-sama. You still have so many chances. And then there's also Rukia.." Hisana slowly stopped twirling his hair, and place a hand to his cheek. As stillhis face seemed, she could almost feel his face harden and stiffen at the mention of her sister.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be so hard for you." She gently stroked his face, smiling sadly. Byakuya shook his head, raising a hand to hers, bringing it to his lips.

"I don't know what to do right now. At least I found her."

* * *

><p>(This is the dream on the night he told Rukia about Hisana on the Soukyoku hill.)<p>

Now, he was in the 4th division recovery room. Again, he was in bed, and she was holding his hand. Unlike last time though, she wasn't so happy.

"What if you-!" She quietly sobbed. Her tears dripped on to the bed sheet.

Byakuya on the other hand was calm, and silently stroked his wife's head. They stayed that way for a while, and when Hisana finally recovered, she gingerly placed her hand on his bandaged chest. She watched his chest slightly rising and sinking.

"You didn't have to go that far. I- I didn't think ..I shouldn't have, ever have asked you-" she started.

"You're not mad?" He asked softly.

"I should be the one asking! Why would I be?" She exclaimed, shocked.

"I told Rukia," he shifted slowly, and turned his head to face his wife. Although now he thought about it, even if he knew he had a tendency to break vows beforehand, he would have said yes anyways. Just to Hisana. "I broke your promise. She was surprised."

"But she's also seems much happier now," Hisana commented. She closed her eyes, and gradually smiled. "And I'm so happy, Byakuya-sama. You have no idea how much you've done for me. I kept telling myself that it's because you'll be so lonely, you were before I met you-" Byakuya smiled at that. "And I didn't think about how you would have to go through all that again just to adopt her. It's not much, but I just wanted Rukia to be by your side. The one person who will stand for you as a real family member."

It was selfish request on her part, but there was partially the worry that her husband will harden again, just like he was all those years before. It may not have taken long for Byakuya to open his doors and let her in, but it took a while until she finally saw that those doors were opened for her.

And even when Hisana is only in Byakuya's dreams, she still feels like they are only opened here. Perhaps, maybe one day…they will be opened for someone else.

"I think… Rukia and I..we will be better siblings in the future. I hope to be a good brother," he whispered. Surprised at the sudden statement, Hisana widened her eyes. Before he even looked up to her face, he saw her tear drops falling again. Her eyes locked with his, but neither said a word.

"And to think that I was the one ready to let go…perhaps not after all," Hisana thought inwardly. "So long as I appear before him inside, he still remains inside of me too."

She used her arm to support him and replaced the pillows to prop him up. Byakuya continues to look at his wife and she pats the pillows and pulls the blanket over him again. When she finally turned to him, she leaned over and place her lips on his. In response, Byakuya wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her on the bed for her to sit on. For what seemed like a bliss eternity, they stayed in the embrace.

There was no more pain, no more sadness or regret on both sides. In his dreams, it was just him and her- no duty to be done, no promises or vows, no one to separate them any more.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next morning, Byakuya was absolutely sure that it was not just his imagination that had left his lips still tingling from hers. Aside from that, he was now ready to embrace everything that will come to him, and determined to protect Rukia all he can.<p>

It would be, however, a long time before Kuchiki Byakuya will find a proper heir to his family.

* * *

><p>It's horrible the grammar. My past tense and present tense is all jumbled up. Sorry.<br>The best I can do in this state (currently sleep typing). If you find any mistakes, please tell me!  
>(Just to add: anyone like Byakuya's new haori? I personally am not sure.. I miss his scarf.)<p> 


End file.
